Waking up in Vegas
by MsFernandaCriss
Summary: Dos personas prácticamente desconocidas, quienes no se toleran el uno al otro, un matrimonio accidental, una tortura para ambos. Pero, ¿será que del odio al amor hay un solo paso? Y pensar que todo comenzó con una inocente fiesta en Las Vegas...


**¡HOLA! Hola, hola a todos, queridos futuros lectores de este fic. Sí, probablemente merezco la hoguera en este momento (lo saben los que están leyendo el fic que estoy traduciendo, el de "Be my baby", que por cierto, ya tengo el capítulo casi listo), pero oh, ustedes son maravillosos, y no permitirán que muera, ¿verdad? ¿no? Bueno, ya lo sé, seguramente me detestan, pero bueno, dejando ese tema de lado...**

**CHAN! Un día, veía la película de Ashton Kutcher, y luego, pocos días después, escuchaba la canción de Katy Perry, y como mientras hacía eso, estaba comiendo algo con azúcar, dije "¿por qué no?" y bueno, aprovechando mi casi abandonada cuenta (a la cual le volveré a dar vida, pinky promise *levanta el dedo meñique*), se me ocurrió esta locura, y ya tengo escritos los primeros cuatro capítulos, por lo tanto solamente agregaré unas pequeñitas modificaciones y ¡tadá! Esto quedó.**

**Bien, espero que disfruten :*.**

_**Disclaimer**:_**  
**

* * *

Kurt Hummel era un joven estudiante de la Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York (NYADA), y por supuesto, era uno de los más sobresalientes de dicha institución, junto con su mejor amiga, Rachel Berry. Ambos habían planeado durante mucho tiempo aquel gran paso en sus vidas, por supuesto, el de irse a vivir a Nueva York, ya que ellos eran originarios de una pequeña ciudad en Ohio, llamada Lima, pero ellos no deseaban quedarse ahí. Ellos aspiraban a más. Y finalmente lo estaban logrando. Sin embargo, Kurt había tenido un par de tropiezos en el camino, como el no ser aceptado al principio, por ejemplo. Pero él nunca se rindió, y ahora había logrado mucho, como obtener un papel pequeño en unas cuantas obras.

Ambos compartían un departamento, el cual no era excesivamente grande como hubiesen deseado, ya que no contaban con el presupuesto suficiente, a pesar de que ambos trabajaban en una pequeña cafetería cercana a Central Park por las tardes, y Rachel recibía dinero por parte de sus padres. A pesar de ello, el departamento estaba perfectamente decorado con los gustos de ambos, sobre todo los de Kurt, ya que no le dejaba escoger a Rachel algunas cosas que consideraba innecesarias o exageradas, y además, el castaño era bien conocido por ser un fanático del orden, algo con lo que Rachel debía lidiar.

El castaño tenía un romance con un chico que estudiaba en la NYU, su nombre era Chandler Kiehl, él deseaba ser actor. Chandler y Kurt se llevaban muy bien, eran una pareja muy madura (a diferencia de Finn y Rachel, que se peleaban cada tercer día), les gustaba salir a caminar a Central Park tomados de la mano, también disfrutaban ir a cenar, e incluso quedarse en casa viendo películas. Podría decirse que ambos se respetaban mutuamente, aunque la cierta realidad sería que Kurt se negaba a cualquier tipo de contacto físico que no fuesen besos y unas cuantas caricias. Sonaría ridículo viniendo de un chico de su edad, pero Kurt tenía pensamientos bastante conservadores, y Chandler los respetaba, y estaba de acuerdo en ser paciente con su novio.

–Kurt… –Comenzó a decir Chandler, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, con Kurt recostado sobre su regazo. Ambos estaban viendo películas, musicales para especificar. Kurt levantó la mirada hacia él.

– ¿Sí? –Respondió. El pelirrojo acomodó sus anteojos sobre sus ojos, y miró también al castaño, quien ante este gesto, esbozó una sonrisa.

–No quiero que creas que esto no me divierte… Sí lo hace, amo pasar tiempo contigo. Disfruto todo esto… –Comenzaba a decir, mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente. El castaño levantó una ceja, confundido por las palabras de su novio.

–Chandler… si vas a terminar conmigo, solamente dilo. –Dijo el castaño con voz suave, después emitió un suspiro, e hizo ademán de levantarse.

– ¡No! –Exclamó el chico con anteojos, deteniendo al castaño antes de que hiciera otro movimiento. – No, nada de eso. A lo que me refiero es que… deberíamos hacer algo. Ambos. Algo como viajar juntos, creo que nos sentaría bien algo así, eso.

–Chandler, yo… –Comenzaba a decir el castaño, un tanto extrañado ante la inesperada proposición de su novio, quien esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y parecía estar haciendo un intento por no reírse.

–Oh, no. –Dijo el pelirrojo, apresurándose a negar con la cabeza. –A lo que me refiero es… Mi primo, ¿te acuerdas de él? Él tendrá una fiesta, y sé que tendré que discutir contigo antes de que accedas, pero… por favor, considéralo.

Kurt frunció el ceño. No es que el primo de Chandler fuera de su completo agrado, de hecho la palabra "odio" podría encajar bien en esa categoría. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero cada vez que se lo mencionaban, le daban unas ganas enormes de destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Sí, lo odiaba. Y ese sentimiento era completamente correspondido.

Chandler notó el gesto en el rostro de su novio, y se inclinó hacia él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. El ojiazul no pudo hacer más que suavizar su expresión, era completamente vulnerable a los labios de su novio. El pelirrojo se separó, sonriendo divertidamente al ver el rostro de su novio.

–Sé que él no te agrada mucho, pero… realmente quiero que estés ahí. –Comenzó a decir. Sus ojos, fijos a los del castaño. – ¿Recuerdas cuando me obligaste a ir a esa horrible fiesta?

La expresión de Kurt se tornó divertida. Recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión, cuando Rachel decidió hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Finn, y las cosas no salieron precisamente como ellos esperaban. Por ejemplo, Rachel terminó discutiendo con un repartidor de pizzas, Finn se quedó dormido sobre la mesa, y Kurt y Chandler terminaron en el último piso, uno terminó en ropa interior y el otro con disfraz de pájaro.

–Sí. Pero eso no tiene punto de comparación con el hecho de pasar tiempo con tu adorable y carismático primo. –Dijo, con un notable tono sarcástico. Chandler rió, y colocó un dedo sobre los delicados labios de su novio.

–Por supuesto, pero sería muy importante para mí, que tú estés ahí. –Dijo en tono dulce, acercando sus labios a los del castaño, quien hizo ademán de besarlo, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran tener contacto, el pelirrojo se alejó. –Al menos di que lo pensarás.

El castaño, un tanto frustrado, se mordió el labio inferior. Él solía jugar sucio cuando quería algo, pero no sabía que Chandler hubiera aprendido tan rápido.

–Pero… ¿y si el idiota de tu primo…? –Intentó decir, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por su novio.

–Estoy seguro de que el idiota de mi primo estará concentrado en cualquiera que sea su nueva conquista, y nos ignorará a ambos. –Contestó Chandler, dando un pequeño beso en la pálida mejilla del castaño. – Además, escuché que está trabajando en una nueva serie. Quizás podamos obtener algunos autógrafos.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Ambos sabían que el querido primo de Chandler era un promiscuo, ya que las veces que Kurt acompañó a Chandler a donde su primo, éste terminaba desapareciendo en cualquier lado en compañía de otro chico, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Al imaginarse, a Kurt simplemente le causaba repugnancia, sobre todo tratándose de ese detestable chico.

No hablaron durante el resto de la película, y así siguieron con otras, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados en el sillón de la sala, con el tazón de palomitas en el suelo, y las palomitas regadas por todas partes. No fue sino hasta que Rachel llegó, cuando ambos se despertaron, asustados. Se miraron el uno al otro, y luego se dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Si no se tratara de Kurt, a quien conozco perfectamente… estaría pensando que aquí ha pasado algo más. –Les dijo la chica, aplaudiendo entusiastamente, y dándole una sonrisa de complicidad al castaño.

–Nada de eso, yo ya me iba…–Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, quien se levantó del sillón. Kurt se levantó un poco después que él, para acompañarle hasta la puerta. –Nos veremos más tarde.

Chandler depositó un corto beso sobre los labios de Kurt, quien simplemente sonrió ante el contacto, y una vez que se alejó, agitó su mano para despedirlo.

Rachel dejó el bolso que había utilizado aquel día para sus clases, una de las cuales le había tocado con la temible señorita July, quien parecía detestar todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba exhausta, por lo que se sentó sobre el sillón, y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, pero no había pasado ni un minuto siquiera, cuando su concentración fue interrumpida por la voz del castaño.

– ¡Rachel! Estoy confundido. Oh, esto es terrible. ¿Sabes? Deberían escribir una obra en mi honor. Debería llamarse "la tragedia de Hummel" o algo parecido. –Exclamaba el castaño, sobreactuando, como solía hacerlo en esas ocasiones.

Rachel cerró los ojos nuevamente, por unos momentos. Estaba muy cansada, pero a pesar de ello, Kurt era su amigo, y se supone que siempre debía estar para él. Después de un momento, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo.

–Puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando, por el tono en que lo has dicho, me refiero. Pero no estaba hablando de eso, sino que… ¿qué sucede? Sé que uno de mis muchos talentos es leer las expresiones de la gente, pero es completamente cierto que no puedo leer mentes y…–Comenzaba a decir Rachel, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en seguida sintió la mano del castaño sobre su boca.

–Rachel… ¿podrías dejarme explicar? –Dijo, exhausto. Rachel simplemente se limitó a asentir. –Sucede que… ¿Recuerdas al primo de Chandler? Al que te dije que detesto. –La chica le miraba con atención, mientras el castaño, sin descubrir su boca aún, hacía ademanes con su otra mano. –Bien, ese chico… hará una fiesta, y Chandler desea que vaya, pero yo... no quiero encontrarme con el idiota de su primo.

Rachel señaló la mano que el ojiazul aún mantenía sobre la boca de la chica judía, por lo que la retiró en seguida, y en ese instante, Rachel inhaló aire, ya que probablemente lo necesitaría.

–Bien, primero que nada, me parece algo sumamente sorprendente que no hayas dado una de tus ya acostumbradas respuestas, las que sueles dar cuando estás inconforme. –Comenzó a decir, mientras se acomodaba el cabello de un lado, Kurt solamente la miraba con atención. –Y segundo, ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que te acompañara a espiarlo, antes de que él y tú comenzaran a salir? Claro, yo hice algo parecido cuando se trataba de Finn, pero… a lo que me refiero es, si él te pidió que fueras con él, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Solamente es una fiesta.

Kurt suspiró, y recargó su espalda sobre el respaldo de su asiento, suspirando profundamente. Estaba realmente confundido, no sabía qué hacer. Quizás Rachel tenía razón, solamente era una fiesta, no habría nada malo en ir, e intentar divertirse y poner buena cara ante el "querido" primo de su novio.

Sí, después de todo, solamente sería una pequeña fiesta, solamente eso.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sugerencias, críticas, comentarios? Lo que sea es aceptable, pero por favor, querido lector, un pequeño review, los escritores de fics vivimos de eso *intentando no sonar como vagabunda*.**

Y otra cosita, por si alguien desea apiadarse de un alma en desgracia como la mía(?), ahí va una pequeña confesión: nunca he escrito smut, y sí, pienso hacerlo en este fic, pero quería preguntar, ¿alguien se ofrece a ayudarme? Si no lo hacen, de todas maneras lo haré, y con un resultado incierto(?), pero si alguien es buena persona, y decide ayudarme, pueden hablarme por facebook, es /PrinzeszMuseCullen , o por Twitter, que es Mfhv (doy follow back).

**Y eso, gracias por leer. REVIEW, por favorcito :3.**


End file.
